


Monster

by vivio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivio/pseuds/vivio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie was once a human but now she had become something completely different, a monster. Modified and remade into a tool for someone's sick game. She can't remember anything that has happened to her in the past. All she could remember was her own name, and her fellow allies that are in the same situation as her. To be suddenly woken in a unfamiliar area struck her with fear, but it was quickly changed into anger with people in lab coats waltz in with a crooked grin on their face. She knew it was a start of something that wasn't meant to be.</p><p>Mikasa was on the search for her stepbrother that had been suddenly kidnapped during his end shift. With very little clues and limited of time she doesn't know what was going to happen to him. All she knew it wasn't for any good. Neither does she know why they would kidnap Eren in the first place. But, she needed to find him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The sound of metal screeching and cutting against flesh doesn’t sound pleasing to the ears especially when there’s a lot of screams and trashing going around a few rooms down. Normally _human_  ears wouldn’t be able to hear it. However, _monsters_ can hear it clear as day from miles away.

These monsters still obtain their humanoid like features when standing on their two legs. However, they no longer look like humans anymore. They greatly resemble a chimera; however they are wingless beast and still have a tail but it was not a snake. Their arms are like a bird feet except they have five fingers with sharp talons on each ends. Their body covered in fur, their back coated with sharp spines like a porcupine. Their human ears now replaced with something similar to a lion. When their open their jaws their teeth were sharp a razors.

The specimen Annie, or at least what she could remember of her name was, covered her ears to drown out the horrible and grueling screams out. She sat in her cage, far away from the bars as possible, and curled against the cold concrete wall.

The painful and gruesome sound of the scream rang in her head endlessly. No matter how much she tried to block it, it just wouldn’t stop. No to mention, the screams belong to her fellow comrade or at least what she could vaguely remember.

The person next to her cage wasn’t helping ease the pain that was ringing in her ears, threatening for her head explode. He was punching on the bars and screaming at the top of his lungs. He managed to make small dents, but even with his superior inhuman strength wasn’t enough to break the bars down easily. He didn’t have great hearing as Annie, but he had a gut feeling that his companion was in complete pain through the whole experiment process. Who knows what is happening to his friend several rooms away, what they’re going to turn him into.

“Fuck !!” The brute creature kept repeating many times as he punched the bars with all his might. No matter how hard he tried he was only tearing the flesh of his skin, breaking the bones of his knuckles, as they would quickly healed in no time. The pain of his knuckles was nothing compared to whatever he felt for his friends. “What the fuck is happening to him? Annie, tell me!” He growled and endlessly punched the bars.

“Screams. A lot of screaming.” She choked out and pressed her hands closer to her ears to drown everything out. “It… stopped.” She stated after a few more minutes later when the agony finally stopped. Removing her hands from her ears she eased in her spot. Then she winced when Reiner screamed full of rage.

“What did they do-“

As if on cue the door slid open, blinding the two from the bright white light that envelop into the room.

“What did you do to my friend, bastard!?” Reiner hissed through his teeth and sent a menacing death glare at the man in a white lab coat. Beside the man was a woman with a clipboard in hand as she examines the two specimens in their cage. And both did not give an answer to Reiner.

The woman walked up to Annie’s cage, carefully not getting to close where she could grab the woman. Annie let out a low warning growl, threatening the woman to stay away from her. Whatever the woman was planning, she knew she was likely up to something more than a checkup. She just knows it.

The woman kneeled down to get a better look at Annie then gave an approval nod. “Looks like Subject Eight to be fully healed for the next process.”

It struck Annie to horror. Her other name was Subject Eight, she never met the other subjects before her but likely they might have ended dead. And she was going to end up dying next. No, she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to die. The thought of it frightened and angered her that she started to kick the bars with screams. She won’t let them take her. She wasn’t going to allow them to lead her into anymore for of their inhumane experiments.

The woman jumped fright when Annie kicked the bars. She silently cursed under her breath and to say something into a mic that hooked on the collar of her lab coat. Soon, a group of suited guards waltz in with guns in hand. Another one of them held a different gun, a tranquilizer.

Annie recognizes it easily after being shot with those several times before. She started to kick on the bar more and screamed to frighten them off. Even Reiner was doing the same thing; he threatens them if they get near Annie he will tear their throats out.

Both their struggles and threats were futile as the man just grin deviously, and command the guard to tranquilize Annie so they could continue their experiment. With the first shot, Annie manages to dodge it, barely grazing her shoulder. They shot another one, and she dodges it as well with a slight smirk on her face at their failed attempt.

“Quit wasting those tranquilizers!” The man shouted impatiently. “Give me that, and I’ll show you how it’s done!” He snatched the gun from the guard and walked up rather close to her cage. With such distance it didn’t give Annie time to dodge from he shot her on her forearm.

 

 

The fluid ran through her body quickly. She could feel herself becoming fatigue and slowly losing her strength. It was stronger this time.  She mentally screamed at herself to fight against the drug, but no matter how persistent she was the drug they shot it was just too strong to fend off against. It was made for monsters like her. Yes, that why it felt completely different that it brought her shivers knowing the liquid flowing into her could easily take her down. And the last thing she really remembers was Reiner screaming before everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

“There’s nothing in Sector Five, over.” A man voiced announce from the walky-talky.

“Sector Seven is cleared as well.” Another voice announced. 

A female brunette with hair length that slightly passed her jaw gave a heavy sigh in frustration. “That makes Sector Zero to Eight cleared.” She stared down at the map on the table with x’s mark indicating the area that has already been searched.

“Mikasa…” The blond male said with a worried expression, he place his hand on Mikasa’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze to sooth and encourage her. “We’ll find him. I’ll make sure of it.” He tried to give a reassuring smile.

Mikasa shrug her shoulders and brushed off Armin’s hand. “There’s not enough time. If we take too long who would know what happen to him!” She was losing her patients the usual calm, collected, and stoic solider was no longer there. When it comes to her stepbrother Eren she tends to lose her usual posture. She never expects a day to come for Eren to be suddenly kidnapped while they were off duty. Why did it happen? What has Eren done wrong? All these questions left unfulfilled.

It has been a week since, and the trail they tried to follow was completely cold. Whoever it was they knew their works and kept themselves hidden. But no matter how well to hide she _will_ make sure she found them and slit their throats. Be human or an animal, no one deserves to live when they’ve kidnapped Eren.

Night begins to fall as everyone was slowly leaving the build. Mikasa, however, was the only person who stayed behind during the night hours. Searching through the video tapes of the streets in fast motion on multiple screens, still nothing unusual came out of it.

“Here’s some coffee.”

Mikasa jumped in her seat after heavily concentrating on the tv screens. She turned to see Armin with two cups of coffee in his hand. “You’ll need it.” He said, handing over a cup to Mikasa who gladly took it and thanked him.

With a small sip to test the temperature, she then started to drink is casually knowing it wouldn’t burn her tongue. She gave a satisfied sigh before setting the coffee down. “Thanks, really needed that coffee.”

Armin gave a small nod with a smile as he direct his eyes on the tv screen. “Has anything shown up?”

Mikasa gave a small shrug of her shoulder and shook her head in disappointment. No matter how many times she watched the tapes nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all. It shouldn’t even be possible, knowing they had kidnap Eren by using a car and dashed out into the public streets. But, none of these records show any car looking out of the ordinary.

The both lost count how many times they’ve been cycle through the videos. Before they know it, it was four in the morning now. Armin yawned into his hand before stretching out his arm. Then he gave a quick glance over at Mikasa to see her still intensely watching the video.  With a small shrug of his shoulder, he went off to get more coffee.

Mikasa didn’t think about batting an eyelash as her eyes switches from one screen to another. No matter how much her eye stung from the light of the screen, she was more determined to find Eren than anything.

“What is it that I’m doing wrong?” She mumbled to herself, impatiently staring at all the screens until something finally caught her eyes. _Wait. What?_ She rewinds a video of all cars waiting for their traffic lights. She then pressed played and watched the time on the clock watching it ticked from forty seconds then suddenly jumping to forty nine seconds. _What the hell?_ Rewinding the video once more and playing it again, she made sure she saw the seconds jumping and not her eyes fooling her. “Armin!” She called out for her friend.

Armin came back with a cup of coffee in his hand with a curious brow raised. “What is it?” He walked over to Mikasa and looked up at the screen she was watching.

“Look,” She rewinds the tape again to show Armin and presses play. “See how it suddenly jumps from forty seconds to forty nine seconds?”

Armin nodded understanding, but it didn’t struck him how it was important. “But, it could be a glitch from the cameras they do that sometimes.”

“Yes I know but look at this car.” Rewinding the video once more and then paused it, “Just pay attention to that car.” The video started to play again, and when the time jumped she pause it again. Armin blinked in surprised to see the change sudden change. The car hadn’t move from its location, however, the window on the left side of the passenger seat was now broken. “It’s the _same_ car, but the window on the passenger seat is suddenly broken. And strangely enough that car doesn’t even have a license plate either. There can’t be a coincidence that it jumped. Someone must have hacked into the computer and erased that small amount of video.”

“But there hasn’t been any trace of anyone hacking into the files. No one has been ever able to bypass my securities that _easily_ without a flag lightning up _,_ unlessthey’re far superior than I am. Even so, even intelligence tends to leave a small trace behind no matter how good they hide it. ” The strategist but also a computer geek, Armin has been greatly contribute to the Military Police even though he most often worked under the Special Unit. Without him there was no way they would have made it through so far.

Levi, the head of the Military Police was grateful for Armin’s helped when a hacker tried to infiltrate their base and steal a data. They tried to steal an old cold case that hasn’t been solved. Unfortunately, they never managed to capture the culprit and never figure out why they were after that particular case. A case where a few veterans suddenly became missing after their retirement and a terrorist attack randomly occurred, and threw city of Sina into chaos.

Five years had passed since then and no one ever managed to solve it. With the city under attack all the evidence had burned along with it.

Mikasa ponders for a moment with her index finger and thumb holding her chin. “Could it be someone from inside?” She asked herself out loud, the thought brought her disgust if that was the case it would be hard to find the traitor.

“Who knows, it could be possible the person snuck in here too.”

The brunette gave a small sigh along with a nod in understanding. “For now we both need to keep an eye out for any suspicion, we’ll tell the others what we’ve found and search for that car. You think you can find that car?”

“Think? You _know_ I can.” Armin gave a prideful and determined smile. “I’ll get to it right now.” He walked to his desk to begin. Once he sat down in his chair his gaze went back to his friend. “And go get some sleep, Mikasa. You look terrible.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are. If we drove down to the car and gun fight happens while you’re not in your best shape you’ll likely be the one to get injured. Then we’ll have to be rescuing _you_ instead of Eren.”

 

 

He did have a point. With a defeated sigh she gave a small nod. “Wake me up if anything.” She said and lies down on the couch. _I will find you, Eren. I’ll save you like how you did for me._ She encouraged herself before slowly closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Annie’s ear twitched, the sound of a steady beeping noise, people talking to each other, various thumping of heart beats, she could hear them all. The sound awoke her as she gave a low grunt. Her head hurts and her body aches from head to toe. Whatever was within that liquid, she still didn’t have full control over her body yet. Slowly regaining her energy she lift her head up and prey open her eyes, squinting when a bright white light flashed in her eyes. She waited for her eyes to adjust.

The room didn’t look like anything she recognized. It was all white with various equipment all around and people in lab coats and wore mask were walking around and talking to each other. This was the experiment room.

Enrage by the thought she tried to move her body, but come to realize she was heavily chained down by her wrists, ankles, and neck. She let out a disgruntled grunt when she attempted to break them. No matter how much she struggled her body wasn’t giving the strength she wanted. And her abdomen felt like it was burning as if a wound was trying to close.

“So you’re finally awake, huh? Tsk.” One of the men in the coat said with displeasure written all over his face. “Figures why it suddenly started to heal quickly.”

_Heal? What the fuck are they doing to me?_

The same man gave a low chuckle as if he’s enjoying Annie’s expression struck with horrid. “Don’t worry, all we’re doing to is checking your organs to see if there’s anything wrong with them. I do say, you have some incredible healing when we cut your liver. We should put your speed to the test when you get out there.”

He kept rambling on and on that Annie decided to drown him out, and concentrate on regaining her strength. She could feel her abdomen and her organs try their best to heal over. Because of them she didn’t have all the strength she needed to break free.

“Aaah, we can’t let that happen.”

A sharp need was stabbed into her thigh that she gave a soft wince in pain.

“Be a good monster and go back to sleep.”

 She could feel the liquid flowing into her blood stream and her energy draining from her again, anger slowly diminishing. _Need to get out of here._ She kept on cursing herself telling herself that she wasn’t weak and could take this on; no matter how hard she tried she knew that she wasn’t. _Need to get to the others._ Her conscious finally gave up on her as she fell asleep again.

When she woke up she was no longer in the lab. She was now lying down on her stomach flat on the grass. Slowly pushing herself up with her upper arms, her eyes slowly scanned the surroundings. She knew she was in a forest, a replica of a forest with giant walls built all around. A cage she was going to call it.

Her eye twitched in pain when she felt a sharp stab struck on her abdomen. Lightly placing her hand on the stomach she noticed the wound was trying to fully close itself. She lay back down for a while and only concentrated on healing her wounds. Continue to lie on the grass, she could feel her energy regaining once the wound finally closed. Standing straight on her two feet, her eyes glanced around everywhere to get a better view of her surroundings. Looking up, she thought she was staring at the sky again for once but no it wasn’t actually the sky. She could see the small pixels on the screen.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. Her eyes went back to scanning the area again to pick up any trace of her friends, but with the thick and tall trees it wasn’t easy to see pass them. _I wonder how much I’ll be able to see from there._ She told herself as her eyes hover over the rocks that stuck out of the trees.

A loud buzzed echoed throughout the whole cage as Annie winced and covered her ears. The sound stung terribly she could almost feel her own head wanting to explode.  It quickly vanished when a smell invaded her nostrils. Her stomach screamed out for food and instincts kicked in.

Dashing towards the smell at great speed, she maneuvered through the forest to find a moose trying to flee.

Pouncing on the moose’s back and baring her razor sharp teeth into the nape of its neck, the moose put a strong fight struggling to throw Annie off. She dug her talons deep into the moose’s flesh, the smell and taste of its blood only made her even hungrier.

The thrill of tasting the fresh meat made her blood pumping, and only wants to make this moose suffer more before devouring it. As it thrashed under her grip helplessly, she tore the flesh as the animal ram into the tree, and slugged her off. She landed on all four and eyed her prey.

The moose cautiously watches Annie as she slowly circled it. She knew the animal was losing its energy. The mistiness and fear in its eye, the blood flow of it rushing out of its wounds, she could read it all. Instead of the moose tackling the blond monster is made a run for it with all its might.

With an amused smirked she hunted after it. The moose speed decreasing, she made no jump for it but instead taunts it and frightens it more, making it believe it still had its advantage. After growing tired of the chase and hungry completely calling for need, she pounced on it once more, tackled it down to the ground, and bared her teeth into its neck.

It screeches and thrashed under Annie’s weight, but find its effort goes to waste as it finally died in her hands.  She hovered over the animal in triumph before devoured its fleshing, starting from the stomach where all the firm and delicious meat were.   

She a let out a small satisfying sound as she consumed the raw flesh, the blood filling her thirst, she kept on devouring her prey.

In a middle of her feed, she was suddenly tackled by something. Clawing at the predator, it gave loud yelped as she pushed it off and jumped away. On her two legs, and body lowered in defense she growled at the predator, all her blooded teeth reveal itself, in a form of a challenge.

Her growl then subsided when she took full notice of the creature that attacked her. It was another monster like her but no one she recognized at all. She doesn’t recall anyone with brown hair or fur for that matter, maybe except one female. However, likely she wasn’t able to be another unfortunate human that got wrapped up in everything since she never saw her when she woke up after turning into a monster.

The other winced in pain from the swiped struck crossed his face. He slowly got onto all fours before shaking his face and waited for the wounds to hell. He slowly lifted his head up and stared into Annie’s eyes.

“Scram.” Annie threatened with her teeth bearing again when their eyes connected. She wasn’t planning to share her food with anyone, especially her own kill. If they want it they were going to have to fight for it.

The other didn’t say anything but merely whimper in plea as he took a quick glance over the dead moose before looking back at Annie. He knew better than to challenge her, and tried to plea his way out.

“Find your own.” Her patients wearing thin. She then took another sniff of the air to smell any other prey he could prey on. After a while there wasn’t any she could have picked up, all there was the smell of the dead moose, water, and the nature of the forest. “Fine.” She grumbled before walking over to her prey with cautious eyes following her.

“You’re hunting your own next time.”

Taking a bite out of the flesh she carefully watched the brown creature carefully walks over to the moose as if Annie was going to attack if he wasn’t careful.

“Do anything funny then I’ll attack you.”

He took it as a sign of approval and bit into another part of the moose’s flesh.

They both finished the moose to the bare bones as they both gave a satisfied sigh, completely filled with delicious raw moose meat.

Annie walked towards the river she had smelled earlier, and cleaned the blood off. Taking a gulp of the water, her thirst has been clenched. Much as the blood clenched her thirst water was usually the best for everything.

Her ears twitched as she turned around to see the same brown creature from before following her. “Are you going to follow me around?” Her voice showed no hints of amusement. He gave her a look to ask for approval. She shrugged her shoulders and lied down on the grass near the river without giving him a proper answer. He took is a hint it was okay for him, so he silently sat far away from Annie that he doesn’t intrude her space.

 _I’m not going to play babysit with you._ She gave an annoyed grunt before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's pretty slow, aha. ~ I hope you guys like it at least ! It's going to a one hell of a long character development for a MikAnnie to happen, so I do hope you guys stick around long enough for it! Updates won't come really often, I would say at least once every two weeks or once a month. Don't count on it though. ;; School has been getting me really hard and I'm writing this as a distraction, hehe. There's also other work I'm in the making as well which is why it'll take me awhile. ~
> 
> Oh, and if anyone is interesting in co-writing this with me that would be totally awesome ! I really love making new ideas to make this far more interesting than I could think of. Send me a message or something if interest, I'm going to be taking one person at the moment.


End file.
